Grades
by PriestessXRitsu
Summary: I decided to share this now since it has been sitting on my laptop for over a year. It never occurred to me that Misaki would probably be choosing law as her course in the current manga. But please do enjoy my work. Fujiwara-sensei is the author the KWMS. I do not own Misaki and Takumi, but I am totally in love with them.


"Takumi *sighs* I'm a president of Food Enterprises, Hotel and Restaurants. Don't you think it'll be a BIG shame, if I don't even know how to fry eggs without letting the consumer die of food poison?"

I am now sitting at Takumi's own hard strong legs,and being secured snugly in his arms while he devours his dinner I made.

The alien just came home from work. And as a girlfriend, geez, I'm still weirded out by that term, but oh well I still loved it since I'm his.

It's kind of like my duty to feed him since he literally fed me edible food while I keep on sucking at cooking when we were just in high school. I sort of want to take care of him. Instinct, probably. Or maybe because, I care a bit for him. Just a bit though. . . Alright, it's actually big time. Geez, my mind and heart keeps on arguing, knowing they're only fighting over one alien, and a pervert at his best.

I steadied myself and put a hand on his shoulder for balance. He's eating while I'm on his lap.

I need to start practicing on how to ignore that stupid puppy eyes of this alien.

"Nah, I can handle all those pois- FOODS you made me when we're just in high school! And hey, what about me? CEO of Electronics and Business Company internationally but has least interest in gadgets and so forth, oh this is really GOOD Misa-chan!" He's eyes closed, feeling delighted as he ate another piece of food made by the very considerate me.

"Yup, I added spices from Spain on that sashimi, and you know, we're different."

I purposely became interested on the grey rag on the floor.

"I mean, at least I thought if we happen to see each other again. I-I can at least cook for you, well that's what I really thought of so.."

I heard some utensils touched the plate unceremoniously and felt a hand cupping my cheek. Takumi turned my head and peck my lips.

"Aaww, How sly~"

I'm totally aware that some red streaks on my face became really noticeable now. Shit.

"Shut up alien!" I screamed at his face that did not even flinched at all.

"Well, considering I'm the one doing the job, Misa-chan should be the one taking care of me the 'Morning-After~'"

"WHAT THE!? YOU SICK PERVERTED ALIEN! Why are you bringing that up, and besides, it's not like you're the only one doin...oh shit." Oh just plain shit.

Shocked at my own words and really embarrassed, I began to squirm and tried to slip away from the alien's lap but failed to do so, as usual.

I felt his warm breathing on my ear and I started to melt.

"So Misa wanted to do the job alone tonight."

"Wha-"

"SURE! I'll just lie down there sweetie and it's an eat-all-you-can promo. Just make sure you'll be able to make me proud cause I'll take the lead if you stop."

Not even perturbed by his own words. Really, this alien.

"But what am I saying. It's my Misaki we're talking about. I'll be sure to give you an A+ tonight sweetheart, not that you're not an A+ last time. You are always an A+ in bed, A on the couch, A- on the shower."

"I was just-"

"It's really hard doing it on tub, but I'm always hard when I see you wet, so it's alright. Hard and wet. I so want to eat you right now." He grunted.

My legs rubbed their own. Just hearing him talking, the air suddenly felt became above the normal temperature. Did I put the heater on too much. Geez. Hormones.

*munch* *munch* "Ahh, this is really good, I can't stop eating this though, oh don't worry baby, you still top on my list to eat."

He grinned as he tried to swallow the rest of his food.

I imagined the feel of him eating me instead. How this man affects me so much.

Tired and aware that I won't win against him, in this dirty yet arousing talk, I just looked at him in wonder and probably hotly gazing at him as to how this alien could openly speak of such things. Seriously, he doesn't have any decency while on the dining table. Not that I'm really complaining.

"You never get enough of spouting nonsense and perversion, do you?"

"Yeah, I really can't get enough of you."

*sigh*

"Hey don't be like that, I'm doing a very good job every night, right? And every morning, I mean, the way Misaki moans my name when I thrus.."

"Seriously, just EAT, will you!?"

"Aye, my lady~! And then I'll eat you later"

"No, you'll eat the dessert I've made.."

"In your sexy naked body, yes, EXACTLY!"

And winked at me while taking the last bite of his yummy sashimi.

*sigh*.

* * *

His desert didn't took any longer, though. I was devoured on that very table. For hours. I wonder what was my grade in here. I should ask him. Geez, I think I'm more perverted than my own perverted alien.


End file.
